


Free Use

by darktwistedmusings



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Come Dump, Come play, Consensual Kink, Derek Hale/Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Free Use, Implied Gang Bang, Knotting, M/M, Public Sex, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Dog Character(s) - Freeform, Verbal Humiliation, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktwistedmusings/pseuds/darktwistedmusings
Summary: Stiles agreed to be Derek's to use. He may not have realized all that entailed, but he's not going to complain.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973080
Comments: 6
Kudos: 242
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Free Use

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2020 - Day 6: Free Use

When Stiles agreed to be Derek's to use whenever he wanted, he wasn't expecting it to be like this. Not that he's complaining, he's just...surprised at how much kinkier it has been than he expected. Derek takes their free use agreement to heart - using Stiles however and whenever he wants. If Stiles is honest with himself, he's never felt so satisfied. They'd agreed to no restrictions on his ability to cum whenever he wants, which he thanks god for every day because he'd never have been able to keep going if his orgasms were restricted or outright disallowed.

"Fuck!" Stiles yells as he cums for the third time today. He's on his hands and knees in the middle of the dog park, a mastiff on his back grinding its knot where they're tied together. Derek's standing in front of him, cock out and glistening as he jerks it to the sight, the dog's owner watching from the side in what's a fun combination of embarrassment and arousal. Stiles moans long and low when the dog turns so they're ass to ass, clenching around the knot to keep milking it.

"Make sure you take it all, then his owner's gonna have a turn when your ass is sloppy and wet like a real pussy." Derek's voice offers no room for complaints or contradictions - not that Stiles has any urge to do either. He just nods his agreement and opens his mouth when Derek kneels in front of him, relaxing his throat so Derek can fuck his face. He knows better than to try and participate - Derek tells him when he wants to get off in Stiles' mouth and he didn't say he did this time, seems more like he'd rather keep himself hard and ready for later. It's always a good time when Derek let's others use him all day, means he's got something fun planned for later. 

Drool pools on Stiles' chin, his eyes watering. The squelch when the mastiff pulls out is obscene. Stiles isn't empty for long though, he hears the jangle of a belt buckle and feels the heat of the owner's body as he kneels behind him. Stiles is loose from the mastiff's knot and from the dog they'd passed earlier in their walk and the pair of frat bros who were nursing their hangover at the coffee shop they went to on their way to the park - so while he can feel the man's cock entering him, there's no stretch or burn to it. It feels good though, good enough to have his cock giving a weak twitch when the man pants about how hot and wet Stiles is inside, how his fuckhole feels so much better than his wife's does. Derek's smirking above him, still driving his cock down Stiles' throat.

"You should feel him when he hasn't been fucked a bunch already, tighter than any pussy I've ever had but he takes cock like he was built for it. Who knows, maybe you'll get a chance one day." The man makes an interested noise that trails to a moan when Stiles tries to tighten around him some. "His hole is always ready for a cock, so you ever see him out and about, feel free to help yourself. He won't say no."

Stiles isn't sure if it's his rhythmic clenching or Derek's words or the fact that the guy was already super keyed up, or a combo of all three, but the guy drives in deep one last time and moans as he pumps his load into Stiles' ass. Derek draws out of his mouth and stands, carefully tucking his hard cock into his jeans and doing them up then gesturing to Stiles' still open mouth.

"Go ahead and use his tongue to clean yourself up. There's a lot of cum sticking to you and I can guarantee it won't be comfortable to walk around like that." Stiles kneels up when the man comes around, opens wide and gets to work sucking all the cum clear from the man's cock and balls before he levers himself up and pulls his pants back on properly. He and Derek accept the man's thanks before linking hands and heading back out of the park. Stiles can feel cum slipping out of his loosened hole and dripping down the backs of his thighs, soaking his jeans, but he doesn't mind. Especially not when Derek lets go of his hand and slips his fingers down the back of Stiles' jeans and plays with his hole, fingering him as they head to the station.

They'd agreed to meet the sheriff for lunch and while it might be a little awkward with so much cum dripping out of Stiles, it's hardly the first time they've been to see his dad after a day filled with playing. He isn't thinking anything is out of the ordinary until they're standing in his dad's office, Stiles getting ready to suggest a new place that opened, when Derek's hand is on the back of his neck and he's being pushed down onto his father's surprisingly empty desk. Stiles' heart speeds up when Derek tells him to get his pants down. Sure, he knows his dad must have some idea of their arrangement, but they've never done anything in front of him. Stiles feels his body burning as he blushes but he fumbles his hands beneath himself and does as asked, letting his jeans puddle at his feet. Derek's not being quiet and the door is wide open, as are the blinds that normally cover the windows.

"He's had two dogs and three men today, just look at how open his fuckhole is." Derek spreads his cheeks and Stiles can see when his father crosses the side of the desk to come look. His breath hitches, eyes focused towards the station beyond the office walls, noticing how many of the deputies are in today, are coming over to watch through the door and windows. "I knew he was a cock loving slut but I never realized how big of one he really was. All he needed was someone to say it was okay. He'd take every cock in here and be ready for more. Hell, I'd bet he could take all the deputies and the K9 unit if I let him."

Stiles feels fingers prodding at his home before three are shoved in unceremoniously, pushing and twisting and digging into his prostate and making him moan. He can't help but push back, hole tightening reflexively to try to keep the fingers in when they pull out. He opens his mouth and flicks out his tongue when the fingers brush against his lips, sucking the mixed cum from them without any prompting necessary.

"I always wondered, sometimes he'd stare at me, especially when he caught me coming out of the shower. I chalked it up to childhood curiosity, never imagined it was because he wanted my cock." Stiles isn't surprised that it was his father's fingers in him, he could feel the cool metal of his dad's wedding ring when it had slipped into his hole, had made sure to lick it clean. He also knows his dad isn't wrong, he used to think about his dad's cock a lot, wondered what it would taste like, would feel like inside of him. He's distracted by his thoughts, misses what's happening around him until he's being dragged over on top of Derek - Stiles hadn't even noticed him laying down beside him on the desk. He obligingly spreads his legs wide, adjusting as necessary when he feels Derek start to feed his cock into Stiles' hole, trying to clench once he's all the way inside.

"He's loose enough today, shouldn't have any trouble getting in him too." Stiles hears the rustle of cloth as his dad undoes his uniform pants, can't help but reach back and spread his cheeks again, giving his dad a clear view of his cock filled ass, cum still leaking out around Derek. He gasps when he feels the head of his dad's cock against his opening, feels the stretch as he starts a slow and steady push inside. He arches up when his dad bottoms out, feeling fuller than he's ever felt. He tries to clench down around them but can barely tighten, moaning as his own cock begins to fill for the fourth time that day. His dad barely gives him a moment to adjust before he's drawing out and slamming back in.

"Goddamn you feel tight like this, stuffed full of two cocks. I can feel the give though, can tell your slutty hole wants even more cock. Wonder if we could get a third in you." Stiles moans at the thought of being so stretched out and filled up. 

"Derek wasn't wrong, your ass feels better than any pussy I've ever had. Feel better than your mom's and she had the best pussy around. She was a cockslut just like you - used to run me ragged. Things were better when I started bringing her to the station, let the deputies and their dogs at her." Stiles makes a surprised sound that dips down into another moan as his father keeps pounding away.

"Oh yeah, she loved dog cock as much as Derek tells me you do. Finally gave in and got her a dog for the house. If she hadn't gotten sick she'd have been riding your cock too, though I bet you wouldn't have enjoyed it nearly as much as you enjoy having mine in you now. Bet I'd have come home to find her rucked up under you with that dog on your back." Stiles can't hold back at that, his cock spurting between his and Derek's bellies. It's enough to push his dad over the edge, his hips pumping through his orgasm, more cum spilling out between them. When he's done he pulls out quickly and then walks around his desk, lifting Stiles' head by the hair and shoving his cock in his mouth. "Don't lick, just stretch that tongue out. I don't need you to help me wipe my cock off on your cum loving tongue. Whoever's break is next can hop on now. His slutty hole isn't anywhere near satisfied yet."

Stiles rumbles happily when another cock shoves in alongside Derek's. His dad finishes cleaning himself off on Stiles' tongue and pulls out, patting his cheek affectionately before letting his head drop back to Derek's chest. He can see the deputies milling around, imagines he's going to be here for awhile yet if his dad and Derek mean to see them all use him, and Stiles thinks agreeing to be Derek's to use whenever and however he wants is probably the best decision he's ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and talk to me on my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/darktwistedmusings).


End file.
